pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pixar Wiki
New layout feedback I'd like to gather comments on what everyone thinks about the new layout. Please, this is not meant as a rant zone - I'd like to keep it constructive. I dislike change as much as the next person but I think with time we'll get use to it and probably like it. I will remove inappropriate comments/language, etc. So here's the start, feel free to add your pain points, questions, etc. Hopefully some of these things can be resolved within the new layout. I will see if I can get one of the wikia staff to take a look at the list and see what can be done. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 04:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey all! Thanks to Jeff for starting a constructive discussion to help figure the ins and outs of the new skin. If you don't know, this is part of a major redesign that is rolling out on all of Wikia's wikis. It's been discussed at length ont he Staff Blog, so I won't bother repeating here. Feel free to follow the link if you're interested in the all the details. However, I can help address this wiki and help the community here make sense of the changes. I'll post replies the bullet points below. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I've responded to User:Raptr's problems with a certain page at Talk:Cars Die-Cast Line — scarecroe 18:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- * Fixed width is bad. It's a pain editing a page when the text scrolls off the side of the page. It also makes the pages needlessly longer. Fixed width provides a format that makes the wiki the same size and layout for everyone, regardless of the size of your screen. This is important for a number of reasons; I'll name the main two. For Wikia, it helps sell ad space so we can keep the site going. For editors, it's essential in designing pages so that no one ends up seeing broken pages due to the differences in browser types, screen size, etc. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure I understand this one. Ad space was being sold before and it wasn't fixed width. Why can't it be a user choice or a wiki choice to have fixed width or not? Fixed width really messed up a page I've been working on for a long time, the Cars Die-Cast Line. - RaptorWiki 18:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * Where are all the links that use to be in the left-hand column? I.e. "Upload an image", "Special pages", "Recent Changes", "What links here", etc. ::"What links here" is under "My Tools" in the bottom right corner. "Upload an Image" is now "Add a Photo", the blue button on the right side of every page. "Recent Changes" is now the "Wiki Activity" button in the top right corner, below the "Log Out" link. Plus, some "Recent Activity" is shown on every page above the the "Add a Photo" area. It would be nice if these were grouped together, and if the "Add a Photo" button didn't have thumbnail images below it. Looks messy. And I don't believe the "Recent Activity" needs to be shown on every page. - RaptorWiki 12:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) * When editing a page, the red "preview" line is at the top of the page where it's not obvious. It should be right above the edit box. The red bar is a fairly prominent standout on the page. For wikis with a lot of red, it might be prudent to change the color, but it works as designed given our color layout here. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * After deleting a page (or at least a category), it doesn't have the usual links like "pages still linking here" I must admit, I'm not familiar with that old feature. After I've deleted a page, I've always manually gone back and used What Links Here to clean up and dead links. After deleting a page now, you're redirected to the main page. I'm unsure of the reasoning behind this; I've just been using my back button to get to the What Links Here tool in MyTools. If you can be more specific about other features that used to be in the space visible after deleting a page, I'll put together a list and find out what we can do about improving this. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * Can't edit from as many locations on the page any longer. Do you mean being able to edit using header edit links? They're still there, next to the text of the header accompanied by a pencil icon. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * Can't distinguish between different "headers" (?) any longer (breaking up by using differing amounts of "=" signs). Headers are still marked using two equal signs on both sides of the text. Sub-headings are also still available using three equal signs, and show up smaller on the page than main headers. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Please take a look at a page I've been working on for nearly 2 years, the Cars Die-Cast Line page. Sub-headings with 3 or more equal signs are not easy to distinguish or not distinguishable at all. Look at the different levels of sub-headings. They were fairly noticeable with the old skin. - RaptorWiki 18:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * There is "dead space" on the right side of the pages, beneath the bar on the right side. It continues the whole way down an article to the bottom. This space should be able to be reclaimed for use. This is a common piece of feedback about the new skin. The design team is still figuring out how best to use that space. Any news on that will likely be posted in the Staff Blog when it's available. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * I miss the left sidebar. It made the wiki so much easier to navigate. All the navigation links in the left sidebar are now at the top of the page. All the toolbar links from the left sidebar are now in MyTools at the bottom of the page. — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * The other skin seemed more personalized. Editors can still personalize the tools you most use while editing the wiki. Just click on the MyTools menu and access the Edit link at the bottom. A box will come up where you can customize the links that appear by default for you. In my personal Tools menu, I've added Upload Multiple Photos and Special Pages because I use those a lot. As for personalizing navigation links, that's being considered by the design team right now. If you'd like to request this as a feature, feel free to submit your inquiry via . — scarecroe 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * No link for "Add a Photo" on the pages where a photo is being reviewed. Always use this to upload multiple photos in a row. Can we add the "Add a Photo" link somewhere there? Sure, click on MyTools and then Edit My Tools. You can add the link to your menu there. — scarecroe 16:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :When adding this, search for "Upload Photo", not "Add a Photo". Thanks Scarecroe. - RaptorWiki 09:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) templates Hey, I've been on other wikis, and lots of the templates are DECORATED! Can we decoarate them? For example... Instead of this: Maybe we can have something like: This page should be thrown away. The reasons for deleting should be listed: here, or in category talk: Canidates for Deletion Update me as soon as you can about how to do it. i am harry potter 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think adding decoration is fine if there is a purpose to it. But I don't see a purpose right now. Can you give examples from other wikis and why it is helpful? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, this reminds me of Pixar itself, and how they produce movies. First, they lay everything out, have a broad and general view of the movie. The last thing they worry about is adding the fine tuning and 'decoration' to only be followed by the final product. See where I am going with this? Of course, this wiki isn't going to ever be complete, as new products of pixar continue to flow. But unless the mods feel it is the correct time, and every aspect of how this wiki is run is set to their standards, beauty marks shouldn't be added. Not saying it is a bad idea though :D Rileyl 00:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) TV and Upcoming movies The home page feels perfect, but doesn't it seem more proper to have the TV series, that already aired, to be above upcoming movies? :Hmmm, I don't know. For me, since Pixar started with feature films, I think it makes sense that the films, both released and upcoming, come first. I'd like to hear what others think, though. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 03:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Why delete redirect pages? Excuse me, I want to ask, but is there a good, valid reason why redirect pages should be considered as candidates for deletion? --Longliveaki 01:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :The same reason any page would be considered a candidate for deletion - duplication, author request, not needed, etc. In general I'd be careful about deleting redirect pages but I think there are cases where no one would use or search by the name of the redirect page. In those cases I don't have a problem removing them. If there are any you feel shouldn't be deleted, write it to the corresponding talk page or the Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion page. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Quotes at the top of pages How should we handle movie quotes? On many pages there is a Quotes heading near the bottom of the page. I like putting all the quotes in that section. I realize this may just be me, but I'm not fond of the quotes at the top of character/movie pages. I like to get to the meat of the article, rather than first go through a random set of quotes. I think Scarecroe brought this up a number of months ago and also felt we should keep quotes in the Quotes section. What do others think about this? --Jeff (talk) 04:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest putting the quote which is thought to be mainly about a specific character or place on the top, then keep the rest of the quotes under the Quotes section. My plan was to imitate Wookieepedia. Any other suggestions, anyone? --Longliveaki 04:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Short Films organization Should we reorganize the short films so they're sorted chronologically like feature films, i.e. across rather than down? Now, every time we add a new short we need to move one from the right column to the left, seems like a pain. Should we make it consistent with the feature films? --Jeff (talk) 14:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command I hope it's all right with everyone, but I have just added Buzz Lightyear of Star Command to the main page under the TV Series category. I know that it's actually considered a Disney cartoon, but it's still about Buzz Lightyear so I figured it would work here. The direct-to-video movie was really as far as I was going to go with it anyway since I'm not wanting to do a summary of every episode of the series. I also made an article on an unproduced TV special from Pixar called A Tin Toy Christmas. --Nick102 (talk) 19:44, 27 January 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all your additions, they look great! I think it's good to have it here on the Pixar wiki even though it's a Disney cartoon. I would consider it similar to Cars Toons. There aren't as many episodes of that so it's a little less work to create separate pages for each summary. But over time, maybe the episode pages will get created. --Jeff (talk) 02:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :One question I have, do you think we should have categories under The Adventure Begins? Shouldn't we just have categories like Characters and Locations as sub-categories of the top-level Buzz Lightyear of Star Command? Why make them specific to The Adventure Begins movie? --Jeff (talk) 03:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but I was still figuring out how to make new categories when I was making them. --Nick102 (talk) 05:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK, if you agree I can move the categories around. I think when you create a page with the movie template it automatically gives you those categories. It won't take too much for me to move them. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 14:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that would be fine. --Nick102 (talk) 19:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Turns out I can't do it. The movie template automatically includes those specific categories and I can't change them. So I guess we'll leave them as they are. --Jeff (talk) 01:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ''1906'' Should 1906 be listed under features films on the front page? It is a live action film, and I'm pretty sure I read that it will not be made at Pixar. So it will not be a Pixar film. I don't have a problem having a page regarding the movie on the site, just that it shouldn't be treated like an upcoming Pixar film. Thoughts? --Jeff (talk) 00:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Upcoming movie dates Disney announced that Cars 2 was being moved up to 2011. It sounds likely either newt or The Bear and the Bow will be pushed back. Box Office Mojo states newt will not release until 2012, but I haven't seen anything official about this. I can't find the official press release so can't confirm. Can anyone confirm this? Otherwise I think we need to leave newt where it was. — Jeff (talk) 23:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Cars 2 will now come out June 24, 2011 by numerous sources. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 04:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I Am New Are there featured articles on this wiki? McQueenMario 14:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :No, we don't have featured articles on this wiki. I'm not sure why? --Jeff (talk) 18:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you make them could I be in the featured article staff. McQueenMario 01:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Good question. Do you do this for other wikis? In any case it's probably best answered by someone like Scarecroe. --Jeff (talk) 04:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Excuse me, hi I'm Squallinoa_08. I'm a member of Final Fantasy wiki and an admin at Dead or Alive wiki. I would like to help improve Pixar wiki to make it the most interesting and best encyclopedia ever! I have alot of great ideas and the featured article idea is great! I've done featured articles in Dead or Alive wiki and I'm sure I can do it here. Also, you know the 4 picutures in the main page? Well I was thinking instead of the same 4 pics, why don't we created a template that will put 4 random pictures in the main page. Well anywho, if you guys want to renovate the wiki, ask me! I've had alot of experience in the wikia field, ultimately I also watch all the Pixar movies. So, I would love to help you guys and if you need help, just let me know! Thank you! Squallinoa 08 03:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Adware? There is this oversized ad that shows up in any Pixar wiki article that is actually a website called 'HEAVY'. It started playing overlapped music. I tried to exit, but this big message "Are you sure you want to navigate away from this page? PRESS ESCAPE OR CLOSE THIS ALERT" appears and cuts out the entire width of the screen. Neither pressing Esc or closing 'this alert' didn't help. It just closed the window but not the website where the adware...whatever it is was taking effect. I had to force exit internet explorer using task manager and it worked. Anyone else experience this here? ChaosXFlame5 03:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen this ad. If you continue to have problems with it I would recommend opening an issue for it. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 13:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Related and Supported Films I know that for now this section is for upcoming non-Pixar films being made by Pixar directors, but if it remains in the future would there be a chance of adding Brad Bird's The Iron Giant to the list? Or would that be too unfitting for here on account of it being made before he came to Pixar? --Nick102 02:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with adding The Iron Giant to the list. If we're going to have a list of future, non-Pixar films then why not include something done prior to coming to Pixar? But I'd like to hear what others have to say. --Jeff (talk) 13:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think The Iron Giant should be added to the list. Planes is a related film because it's based off of Cars, and supposedly John Lasseter's involved with the film (slightly supported), even though it's not a Pixar production. 1906 isn't a Pixar production either, but it's being backed up financially by Pixar and being directed by Brad Bird. The Iron Giant and John Carter of Mars are solely just directed by someone from Pixar. How about we make a new page listing films directed (and maybe produced) by people from Pixar? And also not add those films to the list so people don't get confused. What do you think? --Aaron 04:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Aaron, I think you're right. Planes should be a related film since it's based on Pixar characters, but the other ones don't have anything to do with Pixar, except a Pixar employee is involved. So if we're going to have The Iron Giant on the list, shouldn't we have Mission: Impossible IV? And now that Doug Sweetland has left the studio to direct a film should that be on the list? ::::So, what if we leave Planes as-is, and like you said, just make a page called "related-films" (or something better!) and put all these other films there. These films would most likely not have their own pages (except for 1906 and John Carter of Mars) - just a bullet with maybe a short description of why it's on the page (so and so directed it). What about the Film category? Should this category be reserved for true, Pixar films? That's my recommendation. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 15:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah Jeff, we can add all those films to the new list. So we leave Planes as is and make the page with the list of related films. I guess we can make an exception and have Planes and the new list in the "Movies" category. As for 1906 and John Carter of Mars, I think they should be deleted. John Carter of Mars definitely, as it's only directed by Andrew Stanton and although 1906 is both directed by Brad Bird & being financially backed up by Pixar, that's still not enough to deserve its own page. --Aaron 00:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, I don't know if we should delete the pages. There's some good content on them. I'm glad you removed them from the Pixar Wiki "Related Films" section. And as for any new films that end up in that same category (i.e. The Iron Giant), I would steer people away from creating new pages for them. ::::::So what to call the new page? Is "Non-Pixar films associated with Pixar staff" OK? And how will this page be linked in with the rest of the site? Should that page be in the Movies category? The films on that page should have links to the Pixarian related to each work, so then from each Pixarian page there should be a link back to the "Non-Pixar films..." page. Thoughts? --Jeff (talk) 01:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That all sounds good Jeff, but I really think 1906 and John Carter of Mars should be deleted. Yeah they have a nice amount of content, but I don't think they deserve pages. --Aaron 02:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) How..? Hey, You know how, when you're reading something and a-word/words turn/s blue and you can click on it? How do I do that? Thanks, bluewriter Monsters Inc. Im a huge Disney-Pixar fan. It didn't happen but i thought it would have been cool if on Monsters Inc.,Sulley and Mike would have opened a door to Andy's Room and see the toys having a meeting Sincerly, Gabe-Zebo 00:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Gabe WardGabe-Zebo 00:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) New Wallpaper The new wallpaper on here looks really nice! Before it was just a white background and didn't look attractive at all. I bet it was Scott who added the cool new wallpaper. The Pixar Wiki logo also looks thinner and lighter. --Aaron 04:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked Scott's contributions. Yup, it was him who did both changes. Nice work man! --Aaron 02:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :The new wallpaper is good, man! --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) let you know. the 1995-2002 version of the Paramount Pictures logo was animated at Pixar. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 22:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC)